


Молли и ее весна

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Времена года: Молли [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: В (джунгли) Хогвартс пришла весна, (Маугли) Молли!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Времена года: Молли [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537441





	Молли и ее весна

В этом месте ветви старой ивы склонялись до самой воды – очень удобно. Молли залезла в образованный ими шалашик, в который раз отметив, что он становится меньше и меньше. То есть, конечно, это она становится больше, но об этом Молли предпочитала не думать.  
Сердито дернуть плечом на услышанное краем уха: «Ну у этой рыжей и сиськи!» – и не думать. Презрительно фыркнуть на завистливое: «Ладно, признавайся, каким заклинанием ты их увеличиваешь!» – и не думать. Натянуто улыбнуться на мамино: «Надо же, а тебя не узнать! Я-то думала, что только малыши так быстро меняются – не уследишь. А выходит, подростки еще быстрее», – и сбежать в свою комнату.  
  
Сейчас Молли тоже сбежала – в шалаш из веток. Здесь никто не найдет и не будет говорить глупости. Здесь можно делать все, что угодно: слушать, как плещутся в озере русалки и как поскрипывает под ветром ствол дерева; расчесывать непослушные, похожие на медную мочалку, волосы, стараясь уложить их в подобие прически; рассматривать неизвестно откуда взявшийся синяк на бедре – такое чувство, что они там сами по себе появляются; сводящее заклинание уже от зубов отскакивает. А куда деваться: если вовремя не убрать, он еще неделю будет переливаться от темно-фиолетового к зеленому и дальше, до едва заметной желтизны. Коснулась палочкой, сосредоточилась... Что ее кто-то застанет в задранной почти до пояса мантии, Молли не волновалась. За отводящее глаза заклинание ей Флитвик «отлично» поставил, и не зря. Так что никто в ее убежище не...  
  
– Привет! – Между тоненьких веток с ярко-зелеными каплями еще не развернувшихся листьев показалась рыжая голова. «Благородно-рыжая», как сказала бы ее мама, со вздохом покосившись на шевелюру Молли. Так уж вышло, что светлый, с золотистым, оттенок этого цвета она ценила куда больше, чем медно-проволочный, которым природа одарила и дочь, и обоих сыновей.  
К сожалению, больше ничего «благородного» во внешности Артура Уизли не было. Крупные веснушки, оттопыренные уши… И яркий игрушечный паровозик в руке.  
  
– А ты что тут делаешь? Это же мое место! – заявил Уизли, так и не дождавшись ее приветствия.  
– Вообще-то мое, – хмуро ответила Молли, раздумывая: поправить мантию, или этот придурок и так уже все, что можно, увидел? И недоумевая, как ему удалось вломиться сюда через ее заклинание? Это же не обычное, а усовершенствованное, и никто, кроме… – Я сюда уже три года прихожу, но ни разу тебя не встречала.  
– А я – больше, еще с третьего курса.  
– Так и я – с третьего, – не сдавалась она.  
– Но я-то уже на шестом! А ты на пятом, да?  
Уизли пролез внутрь, каким-то образом ухитрившись уместиться там, где только что и для нее одной было мало места. А Молли подумала, что ей почему-то больше не хочется его выгонять.  
– А что это у тебя? – показала на паровозик. Мало ли, вдруг оно совсем не то, чем кажется?  
  
Оказалось – вполне «то». Магловская игрушка. Только она почему-то ездит сама. «Даже без магии, представляешь?! Нет, ну как у них это получается?»  
Молли никогда не интересовалась ни маглами, ни как и что они делают. А вот Уизли, казалось, только и ждал ее вопроса – чтобы потом самому не замолкать ни на секунду. Даже дал Молли попробовать самой запустить паровозик: «Вот посмотри, проводишь им по руке… нет, наоборот – этой штукой вперед… а теперь отпускай!»  
Молли осторожно поставила игрушку на землю… «Ой, и правда едет!» – даже взвизгнула от восторга она.  
  
Часы на запястье негромко кашлянули, напоминая о приближавшемся ужине. Надо же, как быстро время пролетело!  
– Слушай, ты же Прюэтт, да? – Теперь голос Уизли звучал не так уверенно. – С пятого курса?  
– Да, а что?  
– Ну… – он потеребил одно ухо, и оно сразу же покраснело, напомнив Молли готовый взорваться котел. – А пойдем со мной в следующий раз в Хогсмид, а? – и совсем тихо добавил: – Мне еще ни с одной девчонкой не было так интересно разговаривать.  
Ага, а ей еще ни с кем не было так интересно молчать!  
  
Молли задумалась: в Хогсмид она собиралась с подругами. Зайти в кафе, поесть пирожных. Потом в книжный и портнихе за новой мантией, та клятвенно обещала, что успеет закончить. Но ведь это все можно и с Уизли? Или нет?  
  
– Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
– Ну-у… это… да!  
– Хорошо. – В конце концов, с девчонками она туда ходит уже три года. А вот на свидание, настоящее свидание, ее еще никто не приглашал.  
Так почему бы не согласиться?  
  
Конечно, это все не серьезно.  
Наверняка за время летних каникул она одумается, и уже к сентябрю они с Уизли даже виду не покажут, что знают друг друга. Но сейчас весна. Над ними опрокинуто быстро темнеющее небо с полупрозрачными облаками; под ним сплелись тонкие золотистые ветки с клейкими листочками… А она, Молли, собирается на первое свидание – с мальчишкой, который играет в магловские паровозики.  
И который сумел пройти через ее оградительное заклинание, отводящее глаза, заставляющее убраться куда подальше всех, кроме "того, кто всегда сможет меня понять".  



End file.
